


Untitled High School fic

by kateyes085



Series: Untitled high school series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel hate each other ... supposedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled High School fic

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be more sections of this, but it really all depends if the response is there.
> 
> I've been working on a rather large verse and have been inundated with bunnies and scenes for some other WIP's that I have going on, so I finally decided to write one of them down. There is more of a story character/background outlined at the end. I try and outline my ideas along the way to keep my mind straight and hopefully give an idea of what exactly is rolling around in my noggin. Hope you enjoy! :)

**_DEAN/GABRIEL_**  
 

“Joanna Beth, but that thing away, you’ll see Ash in a little bit at school,” Ellen slaps her hand and takes back her cell phone while Jo is texting.  
 

“But Mom!” she whines.  
 

“No buts. Now go get Sam and Dean down here. You guys are gonna be late,” she says as she finishes putting their lunches together. On queue, the boys ran down the stairs and push into the kitchen. She hands each of them their lunches. “Dean you have practice after school and Sam your debate club meets, right?”  
 

“Yes, ma’am,” they reply in unison.  
 

“Jo come on,” Dean yells, “we’re gonna be late as he jogs out the door to his Impala to give them all a ride to school, because he’s an awesome brother like that. They get to school with just a few minutes to spare. Sam is in permanent bitch mode because he had a quiz first period and if he failed, Dean was going to get Nair in his shampoo this time. Blah, blah, blah. He runs through the halls to get to his locker when someone slams into him.

  
“Watch where ya’ goin’ jockstrap,” Gabriel Milton growled in Dean’s direction.  
 

Dean dusts off his Varsity jacket and replies glibly, “You know what Gabriel, bite me.”

  
Gabriel spins back and continues walking backwards purring snidely, “Maybe later big boy,” with a wink before he spins back and swaggers off again.

  


~*~

  
Gabriel’s back presses against the cool metal of the Impala driver’s side door, head pressed back, honey-blonde hair gently blowing in the breeze, “Fuck, Dean-o,” he pants tightening his fingers in Dean’s spiky blonde locks, “you’re lips were made to suck cock baby,” he groans as Dean hums happily from his knees. One hand holding Gabriel’s cock at the base and the other playing with his balls and rubbing the tender skin behind them.

  
Dean’s eyes water as he swallows Gabriel back into his throat watching him through half lidded eyes. “What if your football jock buddies knew what a slut you were for the cock? Wouldn’t be King Cock anymore would you baby,” he groans, “more like the Queen Pussy Willow. Yeah, suck it down bitch,” he orders pushing Dean’s head down holding him as he fucks his face. “Shit, Oh Christ, I’m gonna …” he groans as he releases down Dean’s throat who swallows it greedily.

  
He pulls off and licks Gabriel clean before he stands and presses urgently against Gabriel. “Gabriel,” he whines as he palms himself roughly through his jeans rubbing desperately against Gabriel’s hip.

  
Gabriel drops to his knees, unbuckles Dean’s belt and unzips him, carefully pulling back his black boxer shorts, “Shhh,” he soothes, “I gotcha baby. I’m gonna take care of you,” he says gently breathing across the glistening purple tip of Dean’s throbbing cock before he swallows him down whole. Dean’s knees buckle and he sways forward with a groan as his hands support himself against Gabriel’s back. Gabriel’s hands tighten and squeeze Dean’s hips as Dean releases down his throat.

  
Gabriel slurps and suck off before he pulls back and leans panting against Dean’s hip for a minute before he fixes Dean’s jeans and zips him back up. Dean kneels before him and hungrily kisses his lips, biting and licking at the taste of himself. Fingers greedily pulling and twisting in Gabriel’s soft hair tilting him to deepen the kiss. He kisses and bites down Gabriel’s neck hiding in the crook there, “Why do we have to hide Gabe? I hate this,” he mumbles against the heated skin of his neck.

  
“Survival Dean-o, survival. You and Lisa will be crowned prom king and queen and ride off into the sunset having your two and a half kids and the white picketed-fence of the American dream that everyone expects you to,” Gabriel says sadly rubbing his back soothingly.

  
“I don’t want that,” Dean says. “Maybe things will change when we get to college,” he hopes. Gabriel hopes too. It’s exhausting trying to make everyone think you hate the person you love most in the world. Being a teenager sucks.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> The Singers: Bobby Singer's wife, Karen, died of an aneurysm. He remarried Ellen Harvelle 2 years after she passed. Ellen has a daughter by her first husband who left them, Joanna “Jo” Beth. Sam and Dean Winchester's mother died in a house fire when Dean was 4 and Sam was 6 months. Their father, John Winchester, moved from job to job and Bobby and Karen Singer watched over them until her death 4 years later and has subsequently been raised by Bobby and Ellen Singer with Jo Harvelle since. John Winchester died while driving drunk when Dean was 12 and Sam was 8. Dean is a senior jock and works in Bobby’s garage on the weekends. Sam is a straight A student, freshman nerdy. Jo is neither really popular, nor not … girl next door sophomore. She has dated Ash since diapers ...
> 
>  
> 
> The Miltons: Michael is patriarchal uncle in charge. Father is out of the picture, promiscuous religious cult figure head. Gabriel is the class clown, in the senior class. Hates "the establishment" type. Dean & him pair up … heat/passion/fire. Castiel is a freshman, nerdy, socially awkward. Sam & him pair up … first love/awkward discoveries. Balthazar is the resident man-whore junior without a care in the world. Has a thing for the librarian assistant, Atropos. All the boys have the same father, but different mothers. Balthazar lived in England with his mother until she died when he was 14 and moved in with the The Miltons.
> 
>  
> 
> The Dionysus Sisters: Chloe (Clotho) and Lacy (Lachesis) are seniors and they rule the school. Chloe can make or break your popularity and Lacy decides how long your popularity will reign supreme. They are both fiercely protective of their straight-laced sister Aisa (Atropos) and no one would dare bother her or else incur their wrath.


End file.
